Pink Squad
by chxtten
Summary: Cuando Ahim se encuentra cansada de ser protegida por todos, decide formar su propio equipo el cual se llamara Pink Squad, sin embargo un accidente hace que las tres Pinks elegidas, osea, Mako, Eri, y Kasumi, se vuelvan piedra. Es entonces cuando tres chicas les toca cargar con aquel mando, puede haber de todo, muerte, momentos felices y amor. Gracias a @GokaiPink, por la portada.
1. Chapter 1

Narra Ahim

Hace un tiempo, me separe de algunos de mis amigos, Joe-san, Luka-san, Don-san, Marvelous-san, Gai-san, eh venido con la aprendiz de Luka, Natalia una chica muy amable, me ayuda a ordenarme en el tiempo y todo, hoy es el día en el que volveré a la tierra.

Natalia: Ahim, ¿pasa algo?

Yo: ¿ah?, no nada solo me pregunto cómo estarán las ranger keys.

Natalia: Pues en mano de sus dueños originales, ¿no?

Yo: Umm, si

Natalia: Oye Ahi, ¿puedes transformarte en Gokai Pink?-dijo emocionada

Yo: Bueno, no estaría mal-me posicione adelante

Yo: ¡Gokai Change!

¡GOKAIGER!

Yo: ¡Gokai pink!

Natalia: Ahim, dime ¿porque vamos a la tierra?

Ahim: Bueno creo que era hora de que me despegara un poco del equipo...

Natalia: Oh, e-eh, jeje - ríe nerviosa

Yo: ¿Qué pasa? - me des transformó - dime ahora mismo.

Natalia: B-bueno, umm. ¡ilusión -aparecen Marvelous, Luka, Joe, Gai, y Don.

Luka: ¡H-Hola!

Marvelous: ¡Natalia! ¡este no fue el contrato!

Joe: ...

Gai: ... Ahim-Chan, ¡no te podíamos dejar sola!

Don: y así es que se arruina un secreto- dijo molesto

Ahim: ...Estoy cansada, quiero viajar por el mundo, me alegra verlos a todos, pero... yo quiero hacer las cosas por mí misma sin tener que depender de nadie, vámonos Natalia- dije enojada

Natalia: S-sí, Luka con tu permiso

Luka: ve tranquila.

No malinterpreten esto es solo que... siempre pero siempre tenía que depender de todos, de Joe-San, de Marvelous-San, Luka-San, Don-San, y Gai-San, creo que hacer mi propio equipo no estaría mal...

En otro lugar se encontraba una chica pelinegra yendo a un aula de clases.

(Nota: Así es el uniforme)

 **Narra Angie**

Yo: Dani-Chan, ¿que tal?- hablo una pelinegra

Daniela: Muy bien, ¿y tu Angie?

Yo: Excelente, dime...¿iremos ah entrenar al dojo?

Daniela: Bueno, Takaharu esta un poco ocupado con Kasu-chan en ello, parece que le hacen mejoras

Yo: Umm, Eri y los demás ahora mismo no tienen un buen lugar para entrenar

Daniela: umm, de esa manera no avanzaremos, pero..que tal si vamos a donde entrena Ann-Chan?

Yo: Falta preguntarle, ¿por cierto donde esta?

Daniela: La verdad no se.

Yo: La voy a buscar.

 **Caminando por la escuela una extraña escena estaba en mi cabeza**

 ***Escena***

 **?: ¡Prometo protegerte a toda costa!- grito un chico**

 **Yo: ¡No! ¡por favor no mueras!**

 ***Fin de escena***

Pero que fue eso...en fin después pensare en ello, encontré el patio ahí estaba Ann.

Ann: La luz hoy caerá ia ia ia ia~

Yo: ¡Ann!

Ann: ¡Eh!- se asusto un poco- Ah Angie, eres tu.

Yo: sip, hola.

Ann: Holi, ¿como estas?

Yo: De maravilla ¿y supongo que tu también?

Ann: claro que si

Yo: Bueno a lo que venia, ¿esta libre hoy tu lugar de entrenamiento?

Ann: Creo que si, déjame averiguar- saca un celular y marca un numero - ¿Jii-san?, esto ¿hoy esta libre el área de entrenamiento?, ¿si?, ok gracias.

Yo: creo que eso me lo confirma todo ¿no?

Ann: claro, ¿a que hora entrenamos?

Yo: Creo que a las 3:40 esta bien

Ann: Esta bien, yo tengo algunos asuntos en el club de música

Yo: No hay problema-me fui de ahí

 **En un camino hacia el salón, estaba Dani,voy ah decirle**

Yo: Dani ,Ann dice que tenemos el área de entrenamiento disponible, nos vemos a las 3:40

Daniela: vale ,bueno Angie es hora de que me valla adiós

yo: ¡Adiós!

 **Uff vaya día,es hora de ir con mis amigos, al llegar estaban Alata y Eri hablando, Hyde y Moune peleando como siempre, y Agri pues ahí viendo todo.**

Yo: ¡Hola!

Eri: Angie, ¡es un gusto tenerte aquí!- me abraza

Moune: ¿Hola como estas?

Yo: Bien

Hyde: Angie, Moune esta algo aburrida, ¿por que no vas de compras con **ella**?-dijo Hyde remarcando "ella"

Agri: Pues es un gusto tenerte aquí, pero si me disculpas voy ah salir un rato

Yo: esta bien.

 **Narra Ann**

 **Ah!, cuanto tiempo mas tendré que estar aquí ya llevo mas de media hora atendiendo este problema de audiciones ¡arg!, por que tengo que ser la encargada de esto,por suerte ya solo falta un candidato, oh, a terminado rápido, bien hora de irme.**

 **aun sigo pensando en aquella escena**

 ***Escena***

 **?: Es mi deber salvarte!**

 **Yo: n-no por favor...**

 ***fin de escena***

Yo: Bueno, ¡hasta luego a todos!

 **Frank: Espere, jefa tenga los nombres de los chicos en estos papeles, y aquí las grabaciones de los candidatos para que analice, eso es todo- dijo Frank, al menos el me ayuda ah ordenarme mas, pero esto es mucho, que se va ah hacer, caminando por el colegio al fin llegue a la bella y majestuosa entrada,ahora toca cruzar la calle...no me fije y...**

 **Narra Agri**

 **Vaya no hay nada bueno, hace tiempo...no protego mucho a nadie eso me hace sentir mal, pero bueno a olvidar...pero luego volteo la vista y hay una chica que esta por cruzar la calle pero un camión esta cerca no dude ni un minuto en empujarla junto ah mi.**

?: G-gracias p-por salvarme- dijo sorprendida...y ¿sonrojada? por que lo estará...ohhh estoy encima de ella...ohhh...¡RAYOS! rápidamente me quito encima suyo

Yo: Emm, lo siento, mi nombre es Agri- le extendí la mano- ¿y el tuyo?

?: Y-yo me llamo Ana, pero mejor llámame Ann, esto...¿puedo hacer algo por ti?, me salvaste la vida y...

Yo: no tienes nada que hacer ¿si?, solo te salve por que es mi deber.

Ann: Bueno e-esto yo creo que es hora que me vaya debo ir a un entrenamiento y...- de una vez se tapo la boca- hay no decir debo nada- hizo la misma acción-lo siento solo no tengo tiempo.

Yo: ¡Espera! ¿te volveré ah ver?- ¡¿PORQUE DIJE ESO?!

Ann: Bueno, estudio en el instituto del frente ¡adiós Agri-Kun!

 **¿Por que me interesa esa chica? ,bueno creo que seguiré con mi rumbo**

 **Narra Daniela**

 ***Escena***

 **?: Es tan solo lo que mas ansió**

 **yo: que, no por favor**

 ***fin de escena***

 **Desde entonces eh estado con ello en mi cabeza me pregunto ¿por que?**

 **bueno no es nada seguro, llegue a casa y estaban Takaharu y Kasu-chan abrazados mientras charlaban.**

Takaharu: Dime...seria bueno decirle sobre que somos los ninningers?

Kasumi: Es un poco temprano para eso, ¿no crees?

Ninningers a que se refieren, bueno...ignorare eso, ya en poco debo ir a la casa Shiba para entrenar, me encantaría poder saber que significa esa escena, pero bueno voy a la casa Shiba

 **caminando y caminando al fin llegue, allí se encontraba Angie y Ann con su ropa de entrenamiento.**

Yo: Lamento haber llegado tarde

Angie: No pasa nada.

Ann: Solo calentamos un poco

Mako: ¡Hey!, ¿Chicas les apetece un poco de onigiris?

Ann: Esto Mako...- antes de que pudiera contestar se podía ver explosiones en la ciudad, Mako junto a Kotoha, Chiaki, Ryunosuke, Genta y Takeru. Fueron corriendo, nosotras tampoco nos quedamos atrás y los seguimos. Al llegar a la ciudad nos preguntamos por que estaban así formados, pero no solo ellos también están, Takaharu, Kasumi, Yakumo, Fuuka, Kinji, y Nagi

Angie: Hey, ¿pero que hace Eri ahí?

Ann: ¡¿Agri-Kun?!- Angie la miro raro pues Ann, no conocía supuesta mente a ninguno de ellos.

Yo: ¿Alata, Hyde, Moune?

Takeru: Hace tiempo ¿no?

Chiaki: ¡si quiero luchar!

Todos: ¡Ippitsu shoujo!

Todos: Change Card ¡tensou!

Takaharu: justo cuando pensaba que era todo tranquilo.

Todos: ¡Shuriken change!

(Por favor solo hasta el minuto 1:24)

Quedarme sorprendida si...esto es raro, se podía ver como peleaban contra aquel monstruo, atacaba a todos pero entonces...

?: hum,con que atormentando a todos eh, bueno hagamos esto mas parejo ¿lista?

?: Lista!

?: ¡Gokai Change!

?: ¡Emergency! ¡Dekaranger!

?: ¡Gokai Pink!

?: ¡Deka yellow!

Esas personas no tan misteriosas comenzaron a pelear y acabaron de una vez con aquellos monstruos

Ahim: Vengan, salgan ya las tres

 **¿como se dio cuenta de que estábamos ahí?**

Agri: ¿Ana?

Ann: ¡no me digas así, dime Ann!

Kasumi: ¡Dani!

Mako: ¡Pero que!

Eri: Angie-Chan ¿que haces aquí?

Angie: Bueno esto yo estaba emm

Ann: Verán, Mako estuvo corriendo con los demás los seguimos y esto jeje

Ahim: Bueno iré al punto, Mako-san, Eri-san, Kasumi-san,necesito que ustedes tres formen parte de mi equipo de rangers junto a Natalia.

Kasumi: ¿por que nosotras?

Ahim: Hay Pinks fuertes pero ningunas mas fuertes que ustedes.

XXX: Sorpresa tic toc ¡hola! ¡Pinks este es su fin!- les dispara a Eri, Mako y Kasumi,estas se están convirtiendo en piedra hay no.

Takaharu: ¡Kasumi!

yo: ¡Kasu-chan!

Kasumi: Ahim-san,lo siento no puede cumplir...

Mako: Lo siento...

Takeru: Mako, ¡Mako! ¡MAKO! ¡no, no, porfavor!

Eri: Por favor no se preocupen...

las tres: sigan luchando- esas fueron sus ultimas palabras

las tres dejaron su morpher respectivo.

Ahim: hay no, esto es mi culpa

Natalia: No Ahim, no es tu culpa ¿si?- mira hacia nosotras- ustedes, si ustedes son las chicas que heredaran esos poderes y ayudaran a Ahim

Ann: n-no yo soy incapaz de hacerlo.

Angie: y-yo no puedo, no podría

Yo: lo haré, Kasu-chan no merece esto- recojo la espada- Shuriken Change!

Me puse a pelear contra aquel monstruo,eh iba ganando, Takaharu y los demás me quisieron ayudar pero Ahim-san no los dejo

Angie: No la podemos dejar sola

Ann: Seria horrible,vamos

Angie: ¡Change card! ¡Tensou!

Ann: ¡Shodowphone! ¡ippitsu shoujo!

 **To be continued**

 **Capítulos los subo luego.  
Aquí tienen espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima es lo mas largo que eh escrito son mas o menos 1315 palabras, intentare hacer caps largos, por cierto Agri, Marvelous y Tusk nos deben un beso.**

 **Lion Ninger**


	2. Capitulo 2: Luchar Para Vivir

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e1b22a3e02fe142ece6b44475ee7efb"Narrador omnisciente/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4d0b87d6cadcdd05b718b8943272ef1"Angie: ¡Change Card! Tensou!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; overflow: hidden; width: 720px; height: 430px; color: #555555;" data-media-type="video" data-video-source="youtube" data-video-id="UpuYTethKgU" data-preview-image=" . " data-p-id="c733281bdb346008a392b8c098078b60"span class="on-remove-image" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: absolute; top: 10px; right: 10px;" /spaniframe style="box-sizing: border-box;" src=" /embed/UpuYTethKgU?rel=0enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" data-video-id="UpuYTethKgU"/iframe/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f7c49c841f22d89b98f188f46473bb0"Ann: ¡Ippitsu soujou!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; overflow: hidden; width: 720px; height: 430px; color: #555555;" data-media-type="video" data-video-source="youtube" data-video-id="wEeOzdzb3rQ" data-preview-image=" . " data-p-id="731225d2a76bcd84aecf42783381f775"span class="on-remove-image" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: absolute; top: 10px; right: 10px;" /spaniframe style="box-sizing: border-box;" src=" /embed/wEeOzdzb3rQ?rel=0enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" data-video-id="wEeOzdzb3rQ"/iframe/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2f039acc7493c50daea77e9992123a3"(Ya saben solo Shinken Pink y Gosei Pink)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7967fdf7dffab36b7e7abff4ed6c71b"después de que las chicas se transformaran, aquel enemigo se encargo de quitarle los poderes a todos los rangers quedando solo Agri y las chicas, que esquivaron aquel ataque./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce0ec7b4c16157d6d0ff5afbe9d45067"Nagi: ¡No! ¿por que?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="218bffc311b40f7cc0d7373c5e057f88"Fuuka: Tranquilo, Nagi, aun tenemos los discos - pero Fuuka recordó que le habían quitado los poderes - ¡hay no!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16016ed732f2e98ff815a871a2cf73f5"Takeru: Rayos.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0077239c9a90068e7f079bd90bd2d585"Natalia: Esto, lamento eso pero no es lo importante ahora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="607d52718f6b589e61dfafac61e24511"Ann: Dani, no te quedes sola con la diversión eh- dijo atacando un poco ah el monstruo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db3d0eb1a83c9ddf67ce513364aa423f"Daniela: Creo que un lema no esta mal ¿no?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="debdac1c4b0a028d95c6190a0de66458"Angie: Bueno, por que no- dijo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95de00b4de587c5a10be2b3c01c946e4"Las tres se posicionaron/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c94f386df222a68cc0c5d49761e377c"Angie: ¡Ibuki no skick power! ¡Gosei Pink!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91efafd14280295d736291eccc4695a7"Ann: ¡Shinken Pink! ¡Shiraishi Ann!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="876de1e8860d81b33a6a236df5cfe38a"Daniela: ¡Urameku Kasumi! ¡Momo Ninger!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="483b7bfe04a49efc11c80a63e261e5e5"Angie: Proteger el mundo es nuestro deber/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7303a4904c72d8718b5674044ef71837"Ann: y nadie lo corromperá/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db7afaf12b1a86265902afcd497157bb"Daniela: Juntas para proteger el planeta/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f0be0725982c6e474e86cd401426bed"Las tres: ¡Pink Squad!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49039bb57dbb98e42dc4967eebc35a17"Las tres empezaron a pelear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a497a60494a40bfd58fde313ad476013"Ann: Shinken maru! Kaze o Kimimasu!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73be1fd40a784a21efa5801533947f50"?: Solo eso?- prepara un rayo - Toma!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc5debb4b5c06e4340f7d172816345af"Ann: ¿eh?- lo esquiva, Agri iba a ir pero Alata lo detuvo junto ah Ahim -eso estuvo cerca/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c693dc64ee0a5b4ba4b2d5889675634"Angie: Ahora si te pasas eh, ¡Skick shot!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30e0f72a84ca1e04249007e7c569c919"Daniela: ¡Ninnin Buckle!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="604e179f39f34bd2ba2932e62d0e4f7f"Ann: ¡Heaven Fan!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4420630d6f688746be7558d2614636e"?: ¡Ha! enserio creen que con eso me vencerán/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9504803d6fa396f0364aeeec697af2a"Angie: No haz visto nada/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09a745643f4012809ef1589b1ea50602"Daniela: ¡Hi!- al parecer se teletransporto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c210d9138f989718acaa6f1821adf94"?: ¿¡Que!?- recibe un ataque de su Ninnin Buckle- ¡que!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54c5774149729bdda7e4057996611360"Ann: ha, Kaze no mai/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20370c6f4da220ebab599500663e5280"?: ¿¡bromean no!? argh/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9195cc8959183f913f0271cd18cf92fb"Angie: Final Shot-apunta- let's go!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee95034d4c4c6d3319f43e0988ddb34d"?: eso si que no lo esperaba -el monstruo exploto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6555528ddf748ae617b92c6fde6e5c36"Angie: ¡Gran trabajo, choquen esos cinco!- los chocan/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12f846611178d5937cd640426bc04963"Ann: Todos hicimos un gran trabajo,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0a337b4640720898261614e5f1f0b8c"Takeru: No crean que es el final, hay segunda style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Takeru recordando que hay segunda vida desde tiempos inmemorables :v)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab48118999588e85f40f60c151161a04"Las tres: ¿¡eh!?- miran y ven como el monstruo se vuelve grande/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dca5627e1af891f981382113de47383"?: ¡Ahora si verán como se sufre!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b277c23ae9f36189a5d1f4ba5f636e44"Marvelous: es hora de actuar, ¡Gokai Change!- Marvelous fue el único que puedo transformarse/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e64ba10ed97b04f3108ec779bf13a99d"Luka: ¿¡Que es esto!? sabia que ese rayo era sospechoso!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb66b6ba52b70922bd306159d5428085"Joe: ya calmate Luka./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="986a9daacc9b2891739ec0886fe04713"Gai: No es justo!- dijo arrebatándose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="730ab8bc3101b7010dbd0166d53c5073"Marvelous: ¡Gokai galleon! - pero el Gokai galleon no llego, pues fue afectado por aquel rayo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41cc1281bb895989eaaf7afb14715f74"Takeru: Chiaki, Kotoha, Genta, Ryunosuke, sus Origamis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b23157aafeb9ea20e6ef3d81cb89eceb"Chiaki: Takeru, ¿que es lo que piensas hacer?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3be13b83f1c835ab5414f5e4825d98e1"Takeru: ella puede controlar el Shinken Oh sola, al menos su primera fase/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bc34aff324e371303f316434cc0ab3b"Ryunosuke: entiendo -le da su origami,los demás hicieron lo mismo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2777e78716c7e5e72f26241a03cdc5cb"Ann: ¡Origami Dai genge!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6ac2c55db6ae8f962f4d3e7d9f28f01"Ann: ¡Shinken Oh unido bajo la providencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3b28a482de2e6c3b382d2e84852996f"Takaharu: Tu también Dani- hace lo mismo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ade409ee06ca383c98f3fbf11a74b645"Dani: Hi, ¡Shuriken Gattai Shurikenjii!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79ca86ca0146755789860b4faa5ed918"Alata: Confió esto en ti/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9271f638795f53dc0eff774900a60bfc"Angie: no hay problema, ¡Tensou Gattai, Gosei Great!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21e8dba5d8044951f13d0640d3ba591a"Los mechas comenzaron una pelea contra el enemigo,cada uno dirigiéndose hacia un destino, sin embargo el monstruo llevo mas ventaja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b2bce9f2c0f95b6d8f0f519c7a030ee"Ann: ¡DaiShinken oh! cañon!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4939ff22e064185c8c45c77665282228"Chiaki: Takeru.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="348756d97ef2b3c7cb031fc82cb084a9"Takeru: lo se es peligroso/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd356f5338a0a179c23baa00618c4670"Ann: ¡Cuando quieran chicas!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4024a1e649b89014a88a8bd59a4a452"Dani: claro/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95c3285003aa652b4dfd68219e771c2c"¿?: Espero no llegar tarde- dijo un tipo vestido con un traje verde/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21aaa16936784cc1e3621cdae1b462a2"¿?: Tusk, solo por que no podemos transformar, estas seguro que puedes solo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="587388d58db98ce5dbffe18854cdf484"Tusk; Si Yamato, vamos- intento invocar su cube, pero no funciono- ¿¡como es que me puede transformar pero no invocar al cube elephant!?-se destranforma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c3078934e818197d276f3722f71602d"Sera: Mira eso/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dd7460902c51ed9e918ea9cbe90439b"Amu: ¿Ninninger?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1586fb20112eab7fc2c478e846573410"Leo: y ...¿los otros 2?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb09539a3dbcbec82cb0844cea883b68"Yamato: no me digas que, oh Dios, vengan -corre/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6edc99e127470c7f2e4313dd48d155b"Siguiendo con la pelea/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7af5ac882d0ffeccbda41029f7b748b5"Dani: Vamos - tira un ataque/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c70f5a3437c2e3c240d5469716c8c2ec"?: ARH!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d537fc07e0f993120d4fe3c5e1c93826"Dani: ¡Angie vamos!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e05470c542e71c6d9f14340320369181"Angie: Hi,¡Tensou blaster Big mode!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7a491431acdad65f67ed022dbf29482"Monstruo: pero yo llevaba la ventaja/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50bfe5c6b0ca7ededcd5af154b26c0d9"Ann: ¡Lo haz dicho,la llevabas!,ahora,¡Dai Shinken Canon!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1cc521256b03680cb8c677a75bd47ed"Es monstruo fue derrotado,y las chicas bajaron, y entonces/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d2ba4e8f9144d059be8ae44cdccb5f3"Angie: Gran trabajo- des transformándose/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ed847ab53dcb3f29a7c9be4a8831da0"Ann: Uno grande- se des transforma/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5906a72bd833003fe4d088297517de4"Dani: Uff, creo que debemos descansar - des transformándose/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5fc8f8ce4963f4ef781ca87aae46cbd"Ann: s-si- cierra los ojos-u-un gran trabajo- se desmaya/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="936163ec8a4e10c01c7845b65c6ed106"Ambas: !Ann!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfa904790f5c729f697e3eace547d6e2"Chiaki: ¡¿Que le paso?!- dijo agitando/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b6dffe1f226ae3e1522eb1efea17550"Takeru: Fue su Mojikara,al usar el cañón uso mucho Mojikara/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e346258f6ba27d2485ee366f42b45af1"Agri: ¡Ann!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa3aef6e482357b3b213c3a48b643521"Chiaki: Yo...la llevo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6a8ccba760a8d77a5a705a1bd0b6a1c"Angie: ¡Hi! gracias Chiaki/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41e71aac434b380e6b2ceacb098b137d"El Gosei black en ese momento no pudo sentir un poco de envidia hacia el Shinken green por tener que llevar a Ann,/sin embargo se quedo callado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad75a3fb79be93e6731ea4a5c46d24d6"Ahim: yo lamento mucho esto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f8a1c8534fcb75dd2b95245938b7bc7"Dani: Ahim no tienes que preocuparte todo esta bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f53058f4645db949bfddb9c3d884c18"Ahim: si pero...mírenla ella se sobre esforzó/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91387eb9a71427172844598220efa7ee"Angie: Ella es así, siempre así.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9df907b5a63e7317c946200fd185294"Marvelous: ¡Ahim! ¿que planeas hacer?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efed8f0313f90c3ae7fa26fccb0ab8ba"Ahim: nada en si solo reclutar a las nuevas heroínas de este mundo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd405775ebbf612cf79356b1bf1afdd9"Marvelous: Umm, ¿tu eres?- le dijo ah Angie/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ae5576364d557dbbb630aca1347f1a0"Angie: eh,esto me llamo Angie Yuuzuki/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a28f6e47922f2fafbc8e1c5775fa600"Marvelous: Angie Yuuzuki eh, hum sigue peleando asi.- le dedico un sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00ec98a1bb7d74227a447dc82d54f94a"Angie: H-hi- las mejillas de la nueva Gosei pink ardían/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4195d0087b9a02cecde9a8b48b9d1e4"Natalia: Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26775c01aadf2536a6321064cceffdac"Ahim: si/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4b0fa2354f03487d5a5bfb0fa6b4282"Dani: espere Ahim-san, somos su equipo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d08df103a5b14823c8287033d43a9299"Ahim: si yo las entrenare solo esperen mi llamado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11b8c2b76ccbcaba3d6b4617f975ab21"Angie: Vale/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecbf27b83488c3481235cecf4e6ba151"unas horas después/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbf17876b7130bbc0ebb7f0caca24153"Narra Angie/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9b52a19872e0c8445f85cd697098b20"(nota: reproduzcan el vídeo de multimedia)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99e1316ed534ceb1e276d7f42f517099"¿Confuso no? ¿raro no?, ¿por que tanta atención a el tal Marvelous interés? o algo mas? no se...Dani, Ann haré mi mejor esfuerzo por este equipo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acbbcd99a04256cea282f5c2e708b2bb"Narra Dani/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09897ecb183aa63a7e9b5017a466a691"Esto sera un reto uno grande,prometo chicas hacer lo mejor por este equipo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="446cf8a0a3dbbb6f091619d31702ecf8"Narra Ann/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17798ba729e03f5333f5d0dc861c82a2"¿Cuanto tiempo paso?, ¿cuanto tuve que preocupar a aquellos que tanto quiero? me pregunto si están bien seguro me regañaran por esa imprudencia cometida, Angie, Dani haré lo mejor posible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecbac8dd672bf449a1177e2f9cc45a90"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"To/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" be /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"continued/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afb3b919926c55d16d3a104c8dfccee2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(subido)/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6eb3bd988ffa56c903f8e830bbb46056"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Por que solo a mi se me ocurre actualizar a las 2:00 de la mañana :v pero bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho, no soy buena con el /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"manejamiento/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" de batallas o eso /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Gomen/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;", también que he modificado un poco el nombre de ataques para hacerlo mas original, ahora ¿que quieren para el próximo Capitulo? /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sayonara/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ninger's/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" (¿les gusta que les diga así o lo cambio?)/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41e248c81b528ae7e11e1f85c25b1770"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lion/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Ninger/em/span/p 


End file.
